


Respect is Earnt

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Young Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: SPOILERS FOR POTC 5!After defeating the Spanish captain, Edward confronts his son about something important.





	Respect is Earnt

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the fifth instalment for this amazing franchise with my brother and I thought it was brilliant so I decided to do this. Enjoy peeps!

Within the Devil's Triangle, the Spanish Captain, Salazar, burned with his crew and sailing away was a young captain pirate. He was standing on the helm of the ship and watched the waves slowly roll. His tributes were next to him and for once the young lad felt a sense of accomplishment and pride. Only mere moments ago, he was just a member of the crew but now... now he was the Captain. He had never felt this feeling before; he sight in happiness and continued to gaze at the setting sun.

Behind him was a taller figure with a big, red coat with golden lacing and a large hat on top of his dreadlocked hair. The man was leant against a pole and had a smile on his face, one that basically said that he was proud, which he was of course, his boy had lead the crew very well, perfect in fact. He watched his young son as he began to slowly approach him. In truth, he was always worried about the boy. He had to raise him on his own and raising him wasn't exactly the easiest job when one is committed to the art of piracy. Piracy is all he has ever known so is it truly a surprise that he would teach his child the ways of it too? Even his beloved wife was a pirate too hence why they stayed in Shipwreck Cove when they were pillaging.

The sea was calming to Jack. He was born for the sea and it's all he has ever known, he did not care if it was bad in other eyes... piracy was highly enjoyable; it meant freedom. The sound of boots behind him didn't startle him, it was the sound of the voice to whom the footsteps belonged.

"Father." He addressed the elder.

Teague nodded and joined his son by his side. "I'm proud of what you did today, son."

"Appreciated."

Teague looked at his son. Why was he acting evasive? "Son, today you proved yourself a worthy pirate but, hell, I always knew you would be." J

ack did not retaliate or respond but waited for his father to carry on. "Your mother would've been proud."

...Would she?

Jack remembered the night his mother had died which was rather strange considering he was so young when it had happened. Teague had been utterly heartbroken but he put his feelings aside and became a protective father to his young son. Jack's mother had missed the day when he had first became a captain. He wished she could've seen it... but she didn't and the past is out of our reach to change. So, Jack grew up without a mother's affections.

"How do you know?"

Teague looked into his son's chocolate eyes. "Because I do."

Jack lowered his eyes onto his tributes from loyal crewmen. "Guard these well, son."

"Of course I will, pa. Wanna know why?"

Teague laughed under his breath. "I'm sure you'll tell me anyway. Go on, why?"

 

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It's short! However, I'm planning to do another POTC thing soon. Stay Tuned!


End file.
